Anywhere You Go, I'll Be There
by iamuljjang
Summary: Everything I want. Need. Desire. I'll take it all in exchange for my soul. SasuSaku


Emotions are flooding in my head, pounding in my heart, sending me in a frenzy state.

Fear.

Anxiety.

Concern.

Terrified.

Miserable.

Solitude.

And yet I still keep running...

* * *

In the freezing rain, I am standing here, breathless, waiting... waiting... waiting...

For you.

* * *

**Anywhere You Go, I'll Be There**

**by iamuljjang**

* * *

_huff_

_huff_

Pink locks tickled her face as she ran. her cheeks were flushed from the exercise and her breaths in heavy pants. Due to the cold temperature, her misty breaths were visible. The darkness of the night swallowed her as she sloshed through the city, stepping on small puddles.

Her body was becoming fatique, causing her energy to slowly decrease. Her runs turned to jogs which turned to staggering walks. Feeling weak at the knees, she turned right into a dark, creep alley.

Unable to move any further, she slammed her body against the brick wall and slid down on the sticky cement covered in cigarette butts and mud. The alley was narrow but wide enough to spread her legs. She leaned her head against the wall and focused her gaze upwards. Attached to the building she was laying against was a roof, protecting her from the rain.

She felt herself slowly falling to the righ. Falling... falling... eyes droopy... closing... half-closed... so... sleepy--

"Fuck off."

Immediately, her body jolted and she sat upright. Her eyes struggled to see the new appearance.

But sight rendered useless.

It was pitch-black; she could barely even see her hands, which searched the ground and felt wet, slippery, leather shoes.

"Are you deaf?" The male voice growled. "I _said_ 'fuck off'. I don't want a fucking one-night stand with you sluts."

The moon shifted slightly, causing moonlight to pour in the small crack of the alley's roof. It shined upon the stranger in front of her, causing her to gasp.

He was so handsome.

The stranger had onyx, mysterious eyes and black hair that spiked at the back with two long bangs framing his face. He was tall and had a pale complexion, striking against the color of his eyes and hair. The black t-shirt he wore outlined his muscles perfectly. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his jeans.

"I'm not going to tell you one more time: fuck. Off."

She winced. _Pretty but rude_, she noted.

Shaking her head, she cocked her head back to glare at him.

Black clashed with green.

"Who said I ever want to do "it" with you? I'm just really exhausted and trying to rest at the moment, asshole," said the girl. He grunted in return, his eyes still connected with her eyes, and snapped, "Just make sure you don't get in my way."

Glare.

Glare.

For some reason though, they couldn't take their eyes off one another. It was almost like they were... connected.

"What is it?" She asked after a few minutes passed. His eyes narrowed -- as if to make a heavier glare, but not specifically towards her -- and he muttered something along the lines of "You're annoying".

But she didn't hear that.

Her ears heard something else and the gears in her head turned counter-clockwise, haunting her with images and voices of distant memories of a place far away, of someone else. Memories that brought pain.

_"You are such a burden."  
__  
"When will you finally die?"_

_"Pathetic, weak girl."_

_"I should've choke you when you were little."_

_"I regret having a kid like you." _

_"You don't deserve to live." _

Her breath hitched and she clutched her head in her hands, shaking, heart beating faster than ever. The heartbeats were louder than ever.

_These voices... won't... stop..._, she cried.

"You're crying."

Her eyelids flew open and through the curtain of pink hair, she saw a white handkerchief in front of her. She forced a weak smile, took the cloth, and patted her tears. She muttered a soft 'thank you'.

"What are you doing here anyways? You shouldn't be wandering around at this time of night."

She sniffled. "But where else am I supposed to go?" She set her eyes on the wet cement and tightened her grip of her clothes, still shaking. "I just ran away from... the past. From the present. From... _her_. I'm a runaway."

He continued staring at her as she still wept. At his tall stance and the bright moonlight, he had a good view of her.

She was small and had messy, pink hair; the color was a striking resemblance to cherry blossoms. Her eyes were jade and her skin was porcelain-like. Her lips were a plump cherry-red.

Overall though, she was _weak_.

Fragile.

At least, that was what radiated from her.

But something else was burning deep within her soul. Something... He just couldn't sense what it is.

"Get up," he commanded.

"W-What?"

"You're hired."

"H-Hired?!" She stood up, her head parallel to his chest. "W-What are y-you talking about? Y-You... you don't even know me!"

He quietly took a step closer to her. Now her lips were only an inch away. She blushed at his arousing smell.

"Everything you ever need or desire, I will provide. Granted, if you do a small favor for me in return."

Her eyes widened at the deal.

"Well? Is it a deal or not?"

Silence.

She stared back at his dark, hypnotizing eyes.

"... Deal."

He smirked.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and you, Sakura Haruno, have given me your soul. You belong to me now. You work for only me. You are _mine_."

-

-

-

_A/N Gosh, I am _SO _excited to start this dark, multichapter story! :D I'm not sure if I should keep the rating at T or bump it up to an M though. I'd like your input on the rating for this story, please and thank you! :) _


End file.
